The present invention relates to electronic and optical switches. More specifically, the present invention relates to latching micro-magnetic switches with low power consumption and to methods of formulating and operating micro-magnetic switches.
Switches are typically electrically controlled two-state devices that open and close contacts to effect operation of devices in an electrical or optical circuit. Relays, for example, typically function as switches that activate or de-activate portions of electrical, optical or other devices. Relays are commonly used in many applications including telecommunications, radio frequency (RF) communications, portable electronics, consumer and industrial electronics, aerospace, and other systems. More recently, optical switches (also referred to as xe2x80x9coptical relaysxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9crelaysxe2x80x9d herein) have been used to switch optical signals (such as those in optical communication systems) from one path to another.
Although the earliest relays were mechanical or solid-state devices, recent developments in micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technologies and microelectronics manufacturing have made micro-electrostatic and micro-magnetic relays possible. Such micro-magnetic relays typically include an electromagnet that energizes an armature to make or break an electrical contact. When the magnet is de-energized, a spring or other mechanical force typically restores the armature to a quiescent position. Such relays typically exhibit a number of marked disadvantages, however, in that they generally exhibit only a single stable output (i.e. the quiescent state) and they are not latching (i.e. they do not retain a constant output as power is removed from the relay). Moreover, the spring required by conventional micro-magnetic relays may degrade or break over time.
Another micro-magnetic relay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,631 issued to Taylor et al. on Dec. 8, 1998, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. The relay disclosed in this reference includes a permanent magnet and an electromagnet for generating a magnetic field that intermittently opposes the field generated by the permanent magnet. Although this relay purports to be bi-stable, the relay requires consumption of power in the electromagnet to maintain at least one of the output states. Moreover, the power required to generate the opposing field would be significant, thus making the relay less desirable for use in space, portable electronics, and other applications that demand low power consumption.
A bi-stable, latching switch that does not require power to hold the states is therefore desired. Such a switch should also be reliable, simple in design, low-cost and easy to. manufacture, and should be useful in optical and/or electrical environments.